The Legend of The Peace Maker
by Aurora Sunne
Summary: Meet the legends themselves, Ash the Rainbow hero and Claus the Peacemaker who fight to keep a balance between the Darkness known as Marshadow and the Light know as Ho-oh.They will face Rivals as well as new friends.
1. The Legend Unfolds

as the clock stroke ten a young boy with the name Ash Ketchum had been watching a live recording of an official Pokémon League battle, A Blastoise vs a venusaur, two fully evolved forms of starter Pokémon

"Awesome, Go get 'em Blastoise, Yeah!"Ash cheered as he jumped shaking the ground below him

"Ash Ketchum if you don't go to sleep now you won't wake up early enough to get your first Pokèmon," His mom said walking into his room picking up dirty clothes and placing them into a basket" And tomorrow you're going to clean up this room young man"

"Okay I will, you worry too much"He yawned as the mother had left allowing Ash to change into his pajamas, It wasn't much but it was just a black tee-shirt and some pokéball themed shorts

Later in the night, Ash had started dreaming about choosing his Pokémon, He began to sleep talk about his future battle;" Alright Squirtle, use Skull Bash!".He unknowingly had grasped his Pokéball alarm clock throwing it his wall breaking the clock as its gears flew out everywhere leaving a dent in the wall.

Around the same time, another young boy named Claus had been sleeping in a tree with his ripped shorts and shirt, muddied ginger hair, and with no sign of shoes or socks to be found. Next to him had been a Shaymin who's flower had been an aqua blue instead of the usual pink

The next morning Delia walked into Ash's room"Ash are you still asleep? If you don't wake up you'll be late to Professor Oak's lab"Ash slowly woke up hearing this

"Oh, right professor oaks lab...WAIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP"He shouted falling out of his bed and running down the stairs falling once again.

"You said when you turn 10 you can wake up all by yourself, "She said as Ash rushed outside and towards Oak's lab

"I'm here!"Ash said loudly

"Ah Ash so you were the last on to get a pokemon"They walked inside

"I thought really hard and I choose Squirtle"

"Sorry but he was chosen by someone who wasn't late"

"What about Charmander and Bulbasaur, "Ash asked hoping he could get at least one

"Both taken by people who weren't late"

"Does that mean I will start on my journey without a Pokèmon? "Ash asked sadly

"Well there is one lef-"Oak began to say before getting interrupted

"I'll take him, "He said in rapture

"However there is a problem with this one," He said

"Since I was late I have a problem with me," Ash said looking for the pokemon

"Well if You say so, "He said as Ash sees a yellow zigzag-shaped tail stick up

"Wow it's so cool, "Ash said rushing up the stairs to see him. He tried to hug him but instantly getting Attacked by its thundershock"Hi Pikachu, I hope we can become friends" He said still being electrocuted.

.Pikachu jumped out of his hands and stopped electrocuting him. He started laughing at ashes hair and the fact he was still in his PJs.Later his mom came into the lab with his clothes and backpack. He put them on in a bathroom then came back

"Aren't pokemon supposed to stay in their pokeballs?" Delia asked

"Ah yes, this Pikachu hates any kind Pokéball. But there is someone who might be able to help with this Pikachu. Their name is Claus and he used to help out here. He has ginger hair and has a Shaymin, you might find him in the forest" Ash was a little confused

"What about him, "He asked

"Well he seems to have a special connection of pokemon, so he tends to make friends with Pokémon a lot easier"Oak answered.

"Okay I'll keep an eye out for him," Ash said leaving.

"Look for the kid with ginger hair and Shaymin huh, "Ash said shaking his head and walking towards the viridian city, On his way, he spotted a patch of tall grass, Time to find my first catch, First he found a Pidgey

"Alright a Pidgey lets go Pikachu," Ash said pointing at the pidgey

Pikachu looking away and crossing his arms as if to say,"_ You figure it out"_

"Fine I'll do it myself," Ash said throwing a pebble at it narrowly missing the target hitting a Spearow instead. It screeched glaring at Pikachu who had been laughing at Ash.

It thought that Pikachu threw the stone and that Pikachu was laughing at him, With furry in its voice It began calling the flock of Spearow in the tree

"Hey everyone calms down, "Said a voice from the tree

The flock screeched in pure rage is beginning to grow louder with every sound

"I'm sure it was an accident," it said again"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow stop it!"He screamed as the Spearow started pecking him. A young boy with ginger hair with a Shaymin on his shoulder jumped down.

"If I were you I would start running, "He said grabbing Ash's wrist "You too Pikachu," He said to Pikachu as it nodded back

"Hh-how did you do that"Ash asked while running

"I'll tell you later C'mon this way, "He said sliding under a fallen tree then falling down a cliff**"WAHOO"** He yelled with decreasing altitude then whistling as a Gyarados floats in the water under him so he could land safely"C'mon before the Spearow come! Gyarados will catch you"He yelled up to Ash

"What!?! Are you crazy!?!"Ash yelled back down to him

"Just trust me!"He shouted as Spearow's calls could be heard in the distance. Pikachu jumped down to him. He caught Pikachu in his hands as the flock of Spearow charged at him making him fall down the cliff"Gyarados please catch him!"He said pointing at Ash. Gyarados nodded then swam directly under ash

**"AAAAAAHHH"** Ash screamed falling just then he landed on Gyarados's back

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine but here come the Spearow"Ash answered

"C'mon Gyarados let's go," He said to him. It responded with a nod starting to swim faster than letting them off at the side of the river

"Thanks, Gyarados take care of your family and tell Magikarp I said hi, "He said waving as Gyarados swam away. Ash remembered what Professor Oak told him:

"**There is someone who** **might be able to help with this Pikachu. Their name is Claus.he has ginger hair and a Shaymin you might find him in the forest**".

"By any chance are you, Claus," Ash asked

"How do you know my name?"He asked

"Professor Oak told me to find you," Ash said to him.

"Is this true"Claus had asked Pikachu

"_Yeah but this guy is a pain in the neck"_Pikachu replied but Ash didn't understand

"Oh okay he's pretty new to pokemon, isn't he, "Claus said

"_Yup complete noobie_," Pikachu said back

"C'mon we have to go I can hear the Spearow"Claus said looking up. They began to run with the Spearow hot on their tail, One by one they attacked Pikachu with every chance they got as it started raining. Spearow kept pecking Pikachu

"Hey cut it out I threw the rock you should be hitting me, "Ash said pushing them away and getting in front of Pikachu"I don't think you know who you're messing with, "Ash said to the Spearow then kneeling down to Pikachu

"Pikachu I know you can't stand going into a Pokéball but you have to so that way I can protect you," He said putting the Pokéball next to Pikachu then standing up"I'm Ash from Pallet Town, I'm going to be the worlds best Pokémon master and I'm going to catch all of you at once, "Ash said setting his hat backward and holding his hands out to protect Pikachu.

It seemed like time had stopped as it started to storm and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head while sparks of electricity flew from its Electric sacs shocking all of the Spearow scaring them away. Ash caught Pikachu as he started falling onto the

"Pikachu..."Ash said to him as Pikachu licking his face. They looked up at the sky which had now become Sunny

"Well that's a little weird, Wait what is that, "Ash said seeing a rainbow bird flying towards the sunset as a colorful feather floated down into Ash's palm when it started to glow as he held it

"Wow what is this"Ash asked as Claus began to look at the Pokémon had passed

"I've never seen that Pokémon before, hopefully, I can become friends with it in the future"

"So your dream is to be friends with all Pokémon huh?"

"Yeah, I always love meeting new Pokémon, but for now we should get some sleep, Then we can talk to Professor Oak at the Center" Ash nodded as Claus had climbed the tree With Shaymin in his hair.

"night"

"Night"

The next morning Ash woke up seeing Claus still asleep in the tree. Ash began stretching his arms

"Hey Claus Wake up, We gotta head to Viridian City"Claus woke up and fell off of the branch grabbing a vice to slow his descent.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

"Alright let me get my stuff, But Claus..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I think you'll have to wear normal clothes if we get into the city"

"Do I have to..."

"Yeah, Until you can get some clothes of your own, you can use my extra clothes" He took some clothes out and gave them to Claus. After changing Claus looked like a second Ash missing his signature hat and birthmark on his cheeks.

"How can you wear this every day" He tugged at the collar and sleeves then rolled up his pants

"Have you seriously never worn pants before?!" He asked seeing his behavior. Ash sighed then said"Once we talk to Professor Oak you can get some of your own clothes, but until then try not to ruin them"

"Fine"

Ash packed his stuff as the two headed to the viridian city.

"Okay first thing's first we should go to a pokemon center, "Ash said looking at his map of the Kanto region."It should be over here"

"Okay I'm gonna heal my Pokemon you do what you need and then we'll meet up later to talk to Oak," Claus said walking up to the counter

"Hi Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokemon" Claus asked

"Oh hello how are you today," Her assistant said seeing the Shaymin inside his arms.

"Just tell me when they're all Healed," Claus said walking up to Ash

"Hey are you done with what you need to do, "Claus asked him

"Yeah I bought some Pokeballs" They walked up to the video Call device to call Oak

"Oh hello Ash how's your journey so far, "Oak said through the Camera"It's going good so far Pikachu Likes me now, "Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder

"Hiya," Claus said to Oak popping up in front of the camera"Oh so you've met Claus already, "Oak said

"Yup we're already friends" Ash explained. Ash's mom walked into the lab then seeing Oak calling Ash

"Is that Ash?" She asked pushing Oak out of the way"I just wanted to check on you! Are you putting on clean clothes, Are you eating right, Are you putting on clean underwear" She said quickly as Claus tried not to laugh

"Oh, who's this, "She said looking at Claus"Hi I'm Claus and don't worry I'll make sure he does all of that" Claus kept trying not to laugh. Just then someone ran through the door holding an injured vaporeon

"Nurse joy My Vaporeon needs help, "He said quickly

"Oh dear this doesn't look good," She said looking at it's burnt scales"What happened?"She asked

"Entai appeared out of nowhere and we thought for sure we could beat him"Ash began to turn off the phone

"Wait don't you da-"His mom said as it slowly turned off

"Did you say Entai?" Ash said rushing up to the trainer

"Yeah, It was in the forest," He said as Ash ran off "Really Entai!? That means I'll become friends with it!"Claus said chasing after him" Last one there's a rotten Pidgey egg!"Claus said running faster. He went ahead as he saw Entai"Oh my gosh.."Claus gasped looking at Entai

"He's mine!"Ash and another girl said together"Huh" Ash said looking at the girl. She stuck her tongue at ash and ran after Entai

"Hey get back here!"Ash growled running at the same speed catching up to her"Pikachu Use Thunderbolt" Ash shouted as Entai swiftly dodged jumping in front of Claus and stared at him.

" It's nice to meet you Entai, I'm Claus, I hope I can be your friend"He smiled giving Entai a hug as the other two just watched"You can continue your battle!"He said then climbing a tree to watch

"Piplup uses Bubble Beam," The girl said as it created a stream of quick-paced bubbles that missed its target. Another kid with green hair showed up with a Lucario

"Alright Lucario uses Aura sphere," He said quietly as the wolf created a sphere of pure energy in between its palms shooting it as it curved landing a blow upon Entai. It then nodded and fled

" It was nice meeting you Entai"Claus shouted waving goodbye

"You let it get away!"The girl snapped, pinning the blame on Ash

"Me! It was you!"Ash said next

"How bout we settle it in a battle"She challenged as Piplup began taunting Pikachu

"Fine by me I'm Ash from pallet town, "Ash said"And I'm Veriety from Twinleaf Town" She informed them"Other kid once I polish off this kid you're next"

"Yeah I wanna battle you too, Hey whatta you mean Polish me off," Ash said as Veriety began to giggle

"I'm Sorren and I'll pass on the battles, Besides the rains going to come soon I would find shelter if I were you"He returned his Lucario then walking away. They got onto different sides as their pokemon stood in front

Ash made the first move"Pikachu use quick attack!"Pikachu started to glow a light grey tint, Disappearing then appearing behind Piplup landing a heavy blow upon it's back "Piplup use BubbleBeam"Veriety said as its cheeks filled with water then shooting a barrage of bubbles to hit Pikachu, However, the attack missed hitting a large rock instead. The ground began to shake vigorously making them both fall and Clause to fall out of the tree which he landed on his feet,

"Shaymin get in my bag for now!" Claus told it

"E-e-earthquake!" Ash said trying to stand up. Claus looked over at the rock which had been wet from the Bubblebeam

"Oh no!" Claus said loudly

"What is it, "Veriety asked

"One of you woke up Onix with BubbleBeam"Claus stated."Start Running I'll try and calm it down" Claus commanded as Onix screeched. He climbed onto Onix's back and ran up its rocky neck and onto its head so he could talk to it"I know you're angry but please just calm down" Claus said. Onix was furious and shook to force Claus succeeding causing him to land on a sloped path where he could run to keep up

"We're sorry for disturbing your nap, but I know they didn't do it on purpose! Please, return to the ground and we won't bother you! "Claus shouted. Onix stopped and looked back at him, his old friend from the forest,

"_C-Claus? is that you_" Onix said

"Yes it's me, I know they are nice and they're sorry about angering you," Claus said then giving it a hug

"_Well I'm sorry for trying to hurt you_," Onix said. Claus jumped down

"Hey don't worry, it's just like those times we sparred"He smiled

"How did you do that," She asked with her jaw-dropping

"He just has a special bond with Pokémon," He said as Claus nodded

"Yup, I can talk to Pokémon basically, But it's starting to rain we should find a cave to stay in for the night.

After a few minutes, it was pouring rain as the three encountered a weak Charmander

"Its flame doesn't look good, "Veriety said when Charmander jumped up to a trainer with red hair. The orange lizard gleefully began running to the trainer. Charmander hugged his leg then was just kicked away

"Are you its trainer!?"Ash asked loudly

"So what if I was."He said mockingly"There are Charmander's just like it everywhere so I ditched it. But this one wouldn't stop following me so I told it to wait here" He said

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!"Ash grumbled charging at him with the trainer's companion: Lycronroc had gotten in front and punched him in the face knocking him back into a tree and giving him a bloody nose

"**WHENEVER YOU GIVE LOVE TO A POKEMON YOU GET IT BACK AND YOU BECOME FRIENDS**"Ash yelled wiping the blood off

"My name Cross and I don't need friendship it just makes you weak, "Cross said walking away"Don't worry about him, right now Charmander needs help, "Veriety said picking up Charmander's weak body as they both ran off into a cave.

As they stepped inside Sorren saw them holding a Charmander

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING A CHARMANDER OUT IN THE RAIN**"Sorren shouted taking the Charmander from his arms.

"It's not Ash's fault some trainer ditched his Pokémon and told it to wait in the rain," She said protecting Ash's innocence

"It's true, Some jerk named Cross told his Charmander to stay there!"He walked to Charmander lifting him in his arms as it mumbled something

"What's it saying?" Ash asked

"It says that it doesn't want to leave Cross, "He sighed" I don't know why Charmander would want to stay after what happened."

"Wait you mean the legend is true!?!"Sorren said getting his phone out

" What legend?"Asked Claus. Sorren began showing a picture of a legend

"According to the legend Every 1000 years a child is born with a special ability to understand the speech of pokemon...Also, that same person is supposed to bring peace between darkness and light...The legendary Pokemon Marshadow and Ho-oh"Sorren explained"He will have to meet with the rainbow hero who will meet up with Ho-oh"He showed a picture of Ho-oh

"Wait that's the Pokemon I saw, "Ash and Claus said loudly at once

"Wait you met Ho-oh, "Sorren asked

"Yeah, it gave me this on the first day of my adventure...which was yesterday"He held up a rainbow feather that glowed"No way That means that you're the Rainbow Hero and He's the Pokemon Peace Maker," Sorren said while making the medicine for Charmander.

"Shaymin, it's safe to come out now"The small four-legged Pokémon with green fur had crawled out of the bag and jumped into his hair sticking its head out

"You aren't native to this region are you?" Sorren asked when Veriety gasped, being the one from Sinnoh she knew exactly who it was

"Woah, is that a Shaymin!?"

"Yeah, Is it not native here?"Claus asked Veriety

" That's a mythical Pokémon, Where one earth did you catch it!?"

"I never caught it, he's just my friend" Shaymin climbed into his hair like it was prairie grass, mainly because of the color

"Well that's Claus for ya, anyways we should get ready for sleep" Ash yawned then looking at Claus who already fell asleep

Eventually, Everyone else had fallen asleep snuggling with their Pokémon when a sudden warmth had entered the den, Entai came in and lay down next to Claus silently only waking up Shaymin who came closer to it.by the warmth of Entai in the Cave. Several hours had passed until they woke up in the morning seeing the large pokémon having a large paw laying on Claus's side as they two slept with Shaymin on top

"This guy's a Pokémon magnet!" Ash thought to see them sleep, Clause looked like we were about to wake up as he opened his eyes

"Oh, Good morning guys, Mornin' Entai," He said that not being the first time he woke up having a new Pokémon beside him." I gotta go, Have fun Entai"

"Hey As, when we get to the Pokemon center,r lets heal our Pokémon then we can battle, "Veriety said

"Of course I accept your challenge"

"I'll be sure to cheer both of you on!" Claus smiled as he was back in his normal clothes

Everyone's Pokémon was healed so they went outside so they could all battle while Claus and the other fans watched. Claus had sat on a lamp post to watch

"Charmander I choose you," Ash said as the other trainer sent out machop

"Alright Let this battle commence!" The ref spoke as the opponent spoke first

"Machop Use Karate Chop!" Its fist unrolled to reveal a straight palm as Machop charged upon Charmander as it slams its tail into the ground making a sand cloud as it jumped over Machop allowing his shadow to cover the enemy

"Use Flamethrower" The Charcoal in its body began blazing as a large spray of boiling hot fire burnt the Machop inflicting damage

"Hang in there Machop, Use Quick Attack!"It charges forward with a fist being sent into Charmander's stomach as it fell backward

"Are you okay buddy!?"Ash asked then glancing at Claus who gave a thumbs up to say that Charmander was ready to keep going"Alright then let's wrap this up! Use Ember!"A small fireball came from its mouth while smoke came from its nostrils hitting the target in the exact spot to make it faint

"We did it Charmander!" Ash cheered as Charmander ran to its trainer when it started to glow and growing in size

"It's evolving!" Claus gasped jumping down onto the battlefield to congratulate Ash. Charmander had now been a Charmeleon as it jumped into Ash's arms making him fall back with his hat falling off

"Great job Charmeleon You evolved, "Ash said hugging him on the ground

" He's a bit much to carry don't ya think,"

"Oh shut it, Claus," Ash said jokingly as the two started laughing

"Will anyone is fighting Ash in the next battle," The referee asked loudly on a microphone

"I'll fight him" Cross had made a path in the crowd

"You!" Ash saw him wanting to punch him but resisted the urge after how he treated Charmander before

"I heard that you trained up that Weak Charmander, Let's see how much it's grown, but a Weak Pokémon is always weak"

"I'll show you! Charmander I choo-" He had been cut off as Cross sent out a strong foreign Pokémon, Incinaroar

"Use Fireblast" He sighed as Charmeleon got shot back landing at Ash

"C-charmeleon!Are you okay?!?"Ash asked, Claus, jumped down from the light posts seeing his distress,

"Ash gets him in the Pokémon center," Claus said noticing Ashes state of shock "Wait...Pikachu could have won that battle"Ash said

"How could you ever say that, "Veriety said

"Charmeleon likes you if he lost then it's up to you to get stronger," Claus said

" Even you're against me!"Ash began running away

"Ash wait!" Claus shouted after him when he was in front of Entai while everyone looked awkwardly"Entai what are you doing here, I have to find Ash!"It lowered down signaling for him to climb on"Oh I got it"Claus got on as it began running to follow him.

Ash had now been lost in the forest.

"I-I don't need anyone, I'll be fine on my own"He sniffled shedding a tear when his shadow showed two little red eyes and a small pokémon popped out from under it and making Ash suddenly pass out leaning on the tree and have a nightmare where Pokémon never existed

"Ah Ash out of the four students who were late you were the latest"Professor Oak said as Ash walked through the door

"Sorry Professor" Ash said taking his seat

"How come you were late"Sorren asked from the seat behind him

"Overslept..."Ash yawned coving his mouth then seeing a yellow flash appear under his desk

"Huh..."He questions himself then rubbing his eyes. The creature had disappeared

"Is something wrong?" Veriety asked

"I could've sworn I saw...Uh, nevermind I'm probably just tired" Ash said with a yawn then rubbing his neck.

"Uh okay..."Sorren said again. Ash acted weird sometimes but never **_this_** weird.they had to get to work so they didn't get homework when Ash looked up to the sky seeing a giant Rainbow bird which he could have sworn that he's seen it before, but from where. he rubbed his eyes again. It was just a plane, Ash yawned then getting back to work.

Later they went outside for recess and Ash saw the flash again but this time it was more clear, almost real

"H-hey wait up," Ash told it running after it but then he just suddenly got to wheat plains running after the creature. With every step, he took the creature became less and less blurry.

"Wait now I remember, We ran around Kanto just like this"Ash said running faster and side by side with his old pal, Pikachu. Now his steps began bringing himself back to reality hearing his name being repeatedly said waking up with Claus, Veriety, Sorren, and Pikachu looking at him

"Hey he's awake," Claus said as Ash looked around seeing his friends and the bright sun

"It took us an hour to find you but when we did you asleep and you started to cry too," Claus said making Ash turn red from embarrassment" For some reason, he held the Rainbow wing in his hand and it went from a dark, depressing shade to its former glory"

"Hey Sorren, Is there any part of the legend where the Feather turns dark?" Claus asked as Ash placed it gently back into his pocket

"Well it says that if the feather is touched with one with dark feelings can make it wither"

"So what Ash said earlier made it wither"Cross had overheard them

" I can't believe that runt is the Rainbow Hero," He said to himself"All I need to do is separate them so I can get the Rainbow Wing, and maybe use that other kid to get some money"Cross said still watching

"Hey did you hear something," Claus asked as Cross hid behind the tree

"That was a close one, "Cross thought to try to sneak away

"Must have been a Pokémon"Ash guessed Suddenly the rainbow wing glowed from Ash's jacket pocket

"Woah it's glowing brighter hold it out," Sorren said as a beam of light emerged from it shooting to a rock on the mountain giving it a multi-colored glow

"I think that's where we need to go," Claus said as they all nodded walking down towards it.

They got to the foot of the mountain when an old hiker with a red hat appeared"Ah so glad Kids these days are active, And if only they shared my beliefs with legends "He said when Ash smiled"Well you've just met two legends, Meet The Rainbow Hero and The Pokémon Peace Maker" Ash said with a big smile

"Yeah, he's right I'm the Pokémon Peacemaker and he's the Rainbow Hero," Claus said,

"Wait, what!?!"The old man shouted, "Those legends aren't believed by anybody, but Since these legends are very rare I'll help you to the top".

They got onto the top with Pokémon following them"They say that they're here to watch the legend come true" Claus said talking to them

"Okay according to the legend Ash has to place down the Feather then Bubbles has to bring them together in peace," Sorren Said when a lasso fell over Claus as Lycronroc used rock throw on Ash

Ash shouted in pain after getting hit in the back with rock throw

"Now give up the Rainbow wing or your friend gets it, "Cross said as Claus struggled to move

"Don't give it to him or else it will wilt and die"Claus shouted as Cross pulled harder.

Claus screeched in pain As ash hung his head down and sighed

"Fine you win, But let Claus go!"Cross snickered then throwing him down the mountain

"Don't worry Ash I'll be fine!" Claus said as the rope wrapped around him got stuck to a branch leaving him hanging over the cliff. Claus whispered towards to Shaymin,"

Try and get some help from a flying Pokémon" He said quietly as his legs dangled"And please hurry"He gulped hard tightly closing his eyes.

Shaymin began running towards a nearby Butterfree then proceeded to explain what was going on and desperately requested his help. Sure enough, it flew over to Claus and looked towards him

"Butterfree all I need you to do is lift me to the top, "Claus said and Butterfree nodded

"_I'll do my best,_ "Butterfree said

"Thanks" Claus smiled as Butterfree lifted him up to the top. he jumped down since his legs were free then breaking free from the ropes as they fell to the ground

"Ash gets back the Rainbow wing, So we can finish the legend," Claus told him as Marshadow got in the Pokémon's shadows then possessing their bodies with darkness and began charging their strongest moves towards Cross, Ash, Veriety, Claus, and Sorren.

"Please don't do this Marshadow! I may not be strong, I may not have the power to fight you...But I won't let you hurt my friends" He stood out with his Arms straight out to protect the others as the Attacks of all the Pokémon collided upon his body causing him to collapse backward.

"_Claus! N-No you can't go...I need you here!_"Shaymin cried pushing its head on Claus's face as he slowly turned

" I-I wanted to give you this, I found it earlier on the mountain"Claus coughed weakly reaching towards his pocket and pulling out a Gracidea Flower as Shaymin began glowing showing sign of evolution as it changed into sky form

Loud stomps were heard from the mountain as all of the Pokémon Claus became friends with gathered to the mountain to assist Claus in any way they could then seeing...that they had been too late Claus was now gone. His aura was given the shape of flurries of an aqua blue dust that began fading upwards as Claus's body began fading as well becoming nothing leaving only the flower.

Everyone was in a state of shock, for a whole 30 seconds nobody said a word except Ash who instantly ran to Claus while he was fading with the flower being all that was left in his hand.

"Claus!Claus!No not like this, Not now!" Ash shouted crying heavily with loud sobs. Claus had been there since the beginning"Please...Come back.."Shaymin nudged Ash's hand shedding a tear.

"_Claus Wouldn't want you to cry_"Shay.in told Ash with Clear words

"Y-you're right, He wouldn't want me to cry now. He didn't risk his life for nothing" Ash said wiping his tears as he pulled himself up clenching the Wing in his Hand as he hadn't yet given Cross the feather. Ash got the feather then placing it over a rainbow rock and calling Ho-oh. The Feather had become a pillar of light.

As Ho-oh landed all the pokémon bowed down to it. Ho-oh appeared before Ash

"_I must thank you for your Courage, However, Where Is the one you first met_." It had asked looked down to Ash as he tightly grasped the Flower

"H-he's gone..."

"_I_ _see...I am in great sorrow for your loss, but I do have a way to bring him back_"

"P-please Bring him back, I'll do anything just, please...He did so much for everyone here"

"_Very well, Place the Gracidea flower in the light_"Ash did the command given without second thought. The Flower turned into a ball of pure energy, It was Claus's Aura! The Aura floated to where Claus was lost and began glowing brighter forming a body, Claus's Body as it began to be torn off showing little by Little Claus's form. At last, it showed his former self

"_Claus!_" Shaymin shouted as it glides back to his side. He now had light green hair, the same tint as Shaymin's fur as well as the Gracidea Flower on both sides. Well, He was mostly his former self.

"five more minutes, I'm still sleeping" He grunted rolling to his side. Claus was then tackled by Ash Veriety and Sorren who gave a large group hug and from their Pokémon

"Eh! Wait what's going on, Why are you all Hugging me?! I Can't Breathe!" He said loudly as everyone loosened their grip

"Don't you know what happened?!" They said

"No? What happened anyway?" He asked He didn't even know that he was just brought back to life after dying

"_So you are the chosen Pokémon Peacemaker...What should happen to the Light and\Or Dark_" Ho-oh said to Claus as he saw the two

"Wait do I have to do a speech or something?" Claus asked the others as they just gave a thumbs up deciding not to tell him about his resurrection

"Here goes nothing...I Believe that Light and Dark should be equal. Like the Yin Yang, Light is nothing without the shadow that is created from it, And Darkness is only created from light without each other we would be Blinded from the lack of shade or blinded from the lack of light. We living things need both in order to live in harmony"Bubbles said making both Ho-oh and Marshadow nod in synchronization. During his speech, he gave off a Mystical veil from his body as the Pokémon gathered towards him like family

" So this is the Power of The Peacemaker," Ash said with a smile

"_Thank you both of you_, "Ho-oh said but the others had been able to hear it as well

"_You would do anything for each other, polar opposites working together in harmony,_" Ho-oh said then began to fly away while Marshadow disappeared into the shadows

"Wait Ho-oh I wanna challenge you to a Pokémon Battle.

"_Huh, you want to battle me_?"Ho-oh asker Ash

"Yup I want to become A pokémon master someday and this is the first step," Ash said smiling

"_very well then you shall battle with me_," Ho-oh said getting into a battle stance

"Alright then Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Said as the lighting sparks landed a direct hit on Ho-oh

"_You have made strong bonds with Pikachu_," Ho-oh said using a flamethrower

"Really you can tell, "Ash said blushing nervously

"Hey, Ash! You know that Your Bond's being noticed by a Legendary Pokémon" Claus said. Pikachu got hit by flamethrower making it screech

"Pikachu, are you okay!?"Ash asked Pikachu said

"He said that He's fine and wants to keep going, "Claus said

"Thanks, Claus" Ash thanked him

"Also Ho-oh is a Fire\Flying so electric type moves are super effective," Claus said as Veriety walked up behind him

"Sounds like you did your Homework, "Veriety said

"Well because Of my ability I used to help out Professor Oak with his research, And that's where I met my Pokémon friends," Claus said

"Man I wish I had your powers," She said

"Yeah, this ability is amazing It's so nice to be friends with Pokémon Dealing with Team Rocket a lot is just a small side effect. Pokémon hunters seek someone with my ability to sell me to some rich snob sometimes too but It's worth it" Claus said.

"You make it sound so easy, How can you live with that?"

"I dunno, I just roll with anything that happens"While they were talking Ash and Ho-oh finished the battle

"Guys let's head to a Pokémon Centre," Ash said

"Good Idea, I'm beat," Claus said getting weird looks. They started to walk from the mountain to get to the next pokémon Center

"Bye Ho-oh it was nice to meet you, Tell the next Pokémon Peacemaker I said Hi, "Claus said as they all left all covered in Bruises and scratches.

They got to the Pokémon center and talked to nurse joy"Oh wow who did you fight this time"She asked

"Ho-oh" Ash said

"Oh, that's nice...Wait what, you fought Ho-oh !?!"She said

"Well, technically He fought Ho-oh"Claus said rubbing the back of his neck.


	2. Enter Rose Akimaro

Its been a couple of months since The rainbow Hero and the Pokémon Peacemaker completed their job as legends. They have become great friends as well with Sorren and Veriety. Claus thinks its time for them to meet his little sister, Rose, She had finally come to Kanto to meet Claus's friends.

"So what's your sister like, "Ash asked Claus

"She's nice, smart, fast, and a short attention span," He said in response while they were waiting at the airport

"Does she have a special ability like you, "Sorren asked

"Well yeah but She has a much better one than me," Claus said"I'll tell you later, don't wanna ruin the surprise"

Later Rose got off the plane. She had ruby Eyes, A large straw hat, a pair a red sunglasses and a pink dress

"Hey, Rose! Is that you?"Claus said to her

"Hey Claus how are you, And what happened to your hair?" She asked as it still looked like Shaymin" Rose asked. Ash crouched down to her

"He kind of died and was resurrected by Ho-oh, But since he had been brought back with a Gracidea Flower he looks like Shaymin" He whispered then got up

"I know...They Pranked me by Glueing flowers to my head and changing my hair color, but this is Ash, Veriety, and Sorren" Claus said with a glare to the others, That's what they told him since they didn't want Claus to know that he died

"Wait is this the Ash you keep telling me about, "Rose asked

"Yup Ash the Rainbow Hero," Claus told him, "Anyways why don't we go"

They left heading towards Pallet town racing each other

"I'll beat ya there Ash!" Claus said heading for the trees as Rose had a grin on her face

"You always go for the high ground"She put her palms about six inches away from each other as an Aura Sphere appeared growing in size and being thrown at the branch Claus was about to step on causing him to miss the branch and fall on his face as he slid with his head pushing dirt up into a hill.

"Claus Are you okay, "Ash asked running up to him as Claus Jumped up and smiled showing that he just lost a tooth, His front left one to be exact.

"Awesome! I lost a tooth!"He said happy, The Thought of Claus getting hurt scared all of them, especially considering how they saw him fade away, They saw him die and yet Claus had no idea it even happened." Oh and by the way, Rose can sense and emit aura at her will" he explained

" Anyways we're here in Pallet town, "Sorren notified them as Veriety ran past them

" Looks like I won, "She said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Hey, no fair! I was distracted!" Ash said rushing to take lead once again, "Come on guys the Lab's just ahead"Everyone followed behind Ash as Claus took a detour climbing onto a light post.

"It's been such a long time" He took a sigh of relief taking a look at his home away from home, Technically he lived in the Hoenn region and was friends with a female who acted similar to him, Her name was May Birch, but she went by as Sapphire of the Forest by her friends.

"Hey, Claus aren't you from here?" Veriety asked out of the blue

"Oh I'm from Hoenn, I lived right outside of Petalberg city"

"Really!? I'm From Rustboro city, That's pretty close by, Where would it be"

"Petalburg Woods"

"You probably should have seen that coming" Veriety joked based on Claus's appearance. On their way to the lab, they had met Ash's, Mom, Delia.

"Ash, I'm so glad to see you again, Hello Sorren, Veriety, Claus and...oh Who's this?" She asked about Rose.

"This is my Sister Rose, She just flew from the Hoenn Region."

"I'm pleased to meet you," She said with a smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Delia said back. She already knew about Claus's hair, She promised to keep it a secret to him after all, to know that he died could break him." Come Inside I'll get you all something to drink, And Claus, I can give you some clothes if you'd like"

"Sure I guess"

"Alright then, I'll be back" She left for a few minutes then Coming out with a Blue Tank-Top that held a picture of a Pokéball with the rest being a dark blue while there was also some hiking shorts as well as a pair of black sneakers that had a red stripe on the sides. Claus was handed the folded clothes as he went into the bathroom to change, They were similar to his normal clothes and he wouldn't be stared at in public giving comfort and style. He came back out as Delia also had a bag with a single strap that he was supposed to wear at a forty-five-degree angle on his back while the strap went the same way connecting both ends.

"Thanks a lot!I'll take good care of them"

"Now why don't you guys go on and head out to professor Oak's lab, I'm sure he would want to hear about your travels." She led them outside then standing face to face with Entai, A Pokémon from their previous adventure.

"Entai, What're you doing here," Claus said as the large dog jumped onto Claus and began licking his face" Aw C'mon now, Get off of me you little rascal"He laughed as Delia and Rose looked shocked, They knew that he loved Pokémon but to befriend another legendary?

"Do...You know this Entai" Rose asked as Entai got off of Claus allowing him to stroke its fur softly

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I became friends with Entai and Ho-Oh" Veriety pulled out her phone swiping through her images until she found the ones from her journey, One with Entai sleeping on Claus with Shaymin sleeping on top as well as a picture of him and Ash on top of Ho-Oh. Then afterward swiped to a picture of all of them next to each other but Claus having his shirt pulled down to below is a chest with him hanging upside down from a branch doing a peace sign with his fingers and a big smile. She showed the two of their pictures.

"And wait here's the best one," Veriety said showing a picture similar to the one before but the branch had cracked and then the next one Claus falling with the branch falling as well

"Wait you took a picture of that!?" Claus looked flustered and embarrassed, He never even noticed that she took a picture.

"Wait You met two legendary Pokémon and became friends with them!?" Rose had asked

"Well that's Claus for you," Sorren said, at last, He had gotten used to Claus's ability and it has proven useful in collecting Pokémon data."But we should head to the professor's Lab"

"Agreed," they said at once as a loud crash was heard nearby. It was outside the Lab being where the Pokémon were able to run freely. A Meowth shaped Hot-Air-Balloon began floating up as Claus instantly recognized it

"Team Rocket!I'll be right back," Claus said as he ran towards the lab jumping onto the roof then proceeding to run from there as he shot himself off of there getting into the basket

"This ends here, Leave here without the Pokémon, Now"

"_Not happening Twerp!now mind your own business_!"The Meowth had said loudly.

" Did that Meowth just talk?"Sorren asked.

"_Yeah, So what if I did_" It had said again as Claus turned around

"They're bad people Keep your Pokémon safe!" There were two others who took their chance and swiped at Claus's neck, Exactly where a pressure point was leaving him out cold as a few voices were heard.

"Grab some rope and tie him up, just until we know what to do with him." It had been a female.

"Why do I have to do it?" This time a male one, There was smoke making it impossible to see their faces, As the Balloon began to take off upwards to the Base Shaymin crawled out of Claus's hair being cornered by the trio

"Well, what do we have here? It sure is a cute one the Boss'll love it" The female said. She had worn a white suit where the shirt went above her stomach while wearing, a skirt and some tall boots that went to her thighs, She had long red hair that went to her back. She lifted it up, placing it in a cage.

"C'mon, Let's just get out of here" The male had said, He wore a long-sleeved jumpsuit, the same kind as the Females as the trio and their new captives as Rose and the others began to chase after him

"Hey! Give me back my Brother you meanies!" She shouted

"_Or what, You'll cry_?"Meowth had said back with a taunt.

"No, I'll do this!" She charged another Aura Sphere in between her palms then held it hovering above one hand"Now Let Shaymin and my brother go!"

"Nice light show, Is there Glitter as well?" The girl asked, "But since you're following us, I'm Jessie, and he's James, we're team rocket!"

"And I'm Rose Akimaro!" Rose said throwing it as it popped the balloon causing it to crash downwards making Claus and Shaymin fall out of the basket where the cage flew open letting Shaymin out. Since Claus was still tied up and unconscious Veriety ran over to Claus and began untying him as The grunts had somehow been flown away shouting

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"What on earth are they made of, there shouldn't be any way for them to fly off like that"Sorren had asked

"I have no clue," Ash said back"How's Claus?"

"Unconscious but safe, He hasn't died again," Veriety said poking his face to check. Shaymin had waddled towards Claus then gently rubbed his flower next to Claus's nose causing him to instantly wake up with a loud sneeze

"Nice Dragon Rage," Rose said with a laugh as the loud sneeze soundly like a microwave just blew up.

"_You might as well be a Dragonite_" Shaymin then whispered to him

"Well it's not my fault I look like you, But anyways we should help to get the Pokémon Back to the lab"He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he wondered why the flower and hair dye didn't come off no matter what he did

Professor Oak?"Sorren called out to him as the spoken professor sluggishly opened the door scratching his back and yawning.

"_He was sleeping!?_"Shaymin shouted to Claus who was now riding on Entai who licked Oak's face making it wet

" It's great to see you again Professor, And by the way, this is Entai and my Sister Rose" Claus said showing him the two of them.

"Entai!?You mean that you met Entai and just now told me!?"

"Well...Kinda"

"Claus, while you help me research pokémon you honestly don't think, do you..."

"Nope!"

"That's probably why you died..." He said under his breath then getting a glare from the others he was repeatedly told not to say what happened

"Wait I died? I'm dead!? Wait that can't be right!? I'm not a ghost am I!?"Claus had thousands of questions flooding into his simple mind

" This is why we tried to keep it a secret...Look, Claus back when we were with Ho-oh...You sacrificed yourself to make sure Cross didn't break the legend...Ho-oh..."Claus had already run away, that couldn't be true, could it? Was his life a lie, was he even real?"He sat down next to a tree once he was in the middle of the forest hugging his knees, sobbing loudly. He had a headache and could barely think.

Back at the Lab, Veriety scolded Oak because they knew that would happen.

"Why did you tell him that!? He ran off because of you!" Veriety shouted at Oak

"He's the reason he died in the first place!" Oak yelled back

"Guys, If you'd stop arguing maybe we could go find him!" Ash shouted to get their attention

"Ash is right, we should go find him before the Team Rocket creeps from before come back"

"Agree, We better hurry, you know how fast Claus is in the forest"Veriety nodded

"Entai can you track Claus with his scent?" Ash asked it stroking its fur" And Rose can you mind his Aura?

"I'll do it, Help me out Entai?" It nodded sitting down to let her on as it ran out towards the forest.

Once Entai had gotten a lead on Claus's scent Rose's eyes changed from a ruby red to a dark electric blue as her palms created the same color aura as they head off towards their friend and Brother.

Claus had still been crying once he heard a voice

"Looks like you're a bit weak huh?" that statement made him look toward the back of his hand, He saw a scar, one that always reminded him of his weakness, He had pushed his sister out of the way from Team magma Charizard's slash attack causing him to lose a lot of blood and him to pass out as Rose got taken away, Two trainers had saved her though, they went by the names, Brendan and May and one eventually became Hoenn champion.

"W-what do you want!? I already know that I died, I don't need your input as well!" Claus said loudly jumping up

"Oh I'm not here to talk, I'm just here for you," the silhouette said pulling out a bright pink flower then blowing at it causing the powder to float to Claus as he began losing consciousness

"Sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow" Was the last thing Claus heard before passing showing his scar once again.

**I ****_am working on a new chapter as you read this one, And I hope you like this new addition to the story and I personally have had fun making this story and hope you have just as much fun reading it_**


	3. Taken for a Price

Hours after losing consciousness Claus had awoken in an unfamiliar place where he was tied up on top of a Jigglypuff

"H-hey where am I!? Let me go! He shouted struggling with all his might, Whoever tied those ropes definitely knew what they were doing

" Oh you're finally awake, we have a big day I wanted to make sure you were rested"A young teenage girl with long blonde hair and a black dress. On the chest area was a large letter R in big bold print with a black outline. She also had black shorts then she looked to him with a soft smile

"Who are you and why'd you kidnap me!?"Claus shouted as the girl grabbed a roll of tape

"Shush." She said putting the tape over his mouth

"Lrf Mrf Grm!"He said mumbled shaking all he could

"Listen, I heard that you had an ability and I'm wanting your help," She said as Claus shook his head rapidly

"Would you rather I threw you while midair?" She then asked as Claus turned pale and shook his head once more agreeing to listen

"Good, I'm Leaf and I want your help to get me promoted to a Team Rocket Admin"

"Mmrph?"

"Because whoever you are, you're wanted by Team Rocket," She told him making him obtain a surprised facial expression

"And what is up with people who get kidnapped asking why they were kidnapped."She pulled the tape off to allow Claus to speak after making him promise not to scream.

" You'll never get away with this"He growled shaking and trying to escape but was impossible with him being tightly bound and having the other end of the rope held by Leaf

"...wait how long was I unconscious?"

"Around three hours," She told him with a smile

"three...hours? what did you do to me!?"

"I used some sleeping powder, but the real question is why do you look like a Shaymin"

"Uh...Well...the thing Is I died and was revived by a gracidea flower and Ho-oh" He explained then thinking"Wait, Shaymin, what did you do with him!?"He tried struggling to get up but was still tied tightly.

"Woah calm down, and did you say you have a Shaymin?"

"Don't you dare hurt Frien-" Claus began to say before getting his mouth covered in tape again.

"I'll just take you back where I found you so I can get more of a reward" She had a cheeky smile as the large Balloon Pokémon drifted to Pallet town seeing Ash and Scarlet looking desperately for their friend.

"Claus!Claus! Where are you!?" Scarlet shouted as the large balloon shadowed her portion of the forest

"MRPHN!" Claus tried warning her to run with there being Shaymin sitting on the top of her head.

"Claus!I'm coming!" He then knew what she would do as he shook his head quickly to get her to run away. As Claus predicted Scarlet's eyes flared into a dark blue then making two small spheres of pure energy appearing from her palms. Next Claus licked the tape and spit it off allowing him to speak

"Scarlet! Don't! Get the others and run!" He shouted causing her to stop her power as Shaymin jumped up to the large pokémon and climbing it to reach Claus

"Shaymin what are you doing, you have to run" He whispered as it got on his shoulder changing its forme to Sky Forme

"The Graciea Flower! Of course!" Claus remembered that he technically had the Gracidea be a part of him.

"Shaymin, use Ariel Attack!" Claus commanded it as it nodded charging forwards and striking Jigglypuff and causing Claus and Leaf to fall onto the hard concrete road

"Claus! Are you okay?!"Ash and Scarlet ran to him untying the ropes

" Yeah I'm fine...and sorry for running off" He apologized looking down

"It's fine, It is pretty shocking to find out that you died"

"Yeah but we should get her to Officer Jenny, Her name's Leaf and she tried using me to get a promotion in Team Rocket, She said with my ability I'd be worth more"

"So that means if she got ahold of me then She'd get a better rank" Scarlet concluded with none of them noticing Leaf sneaking up behind them then grabbing the back of their shirts

"I got what I want, So I'll see you all later" She winked as her Jigglypuff inflated, lifting the three into the air. Next, she used more sleep powder causing the two to lose consciousness. Claus went out first, instantly passing out. However Scarlet was only able to stay awake for a few moments more, using everything she possible had within her small body and a large amount of power

"Have...To keep movi-" Scarlet began sheepishly lowering her body, her eyes grew heavy as they finally closed leaving herself motionless.

"For some kids with special abilities, you sure aren't much, Although the girl might be some trouble with her power, I may have to retrieve data on the two of them," She said to herself as the Pokémon had taken them to Team Rocket headquarters. Claus wouldn't be a threat to them but he could be able to befriend certain Pokémon easier. Scarlet, on the other hand, would be much more of use, being able to fight well and without hesitation making both good assets to their team.

"I think the girl's power was drained for a period of time trying to stay awake so, for now, I think I should take them to Giovanni," She said to herself looking back over to the children."No matter who they are, a promotion is in order!"

Once getting the two into Team Rocket headquarters as prisoners. She headed into Giovanni's office seeing Him, Jessie, and James inside.

"Who are the brats, "Giovanni asked as the three looked at Leaf

"Those aren't any ordinary brats, The boy can talk to Pokémon and befriended Entai and Shaymin, and the girl can use her Aura like a Lucario" James had told them

"So they aren't just random kids, alright, put them with the other recruits, then come back here for your reward"

"Yes, sir!" She said about to leave

"What a show-off, we could have bagged them just as easily" Jessie grumbled

"Jessie, you saw that he had both an Entai and Shaymin there's no way we could have. We couldn't even take Pikachu from the Brat" James admitted

"That was in the past!"

"Whatever you say..."

meanwhile, Leaf took the two over to an orientation room as they began waking up

"S-scarlet are you okay?" Claus asked opening his eyes"Leaf, let us go!"He said loudly kicking her with all he had, which wasn't much but he still tried. Next Scarlet began waking up with her eyes tightly closed

"Claus? What's going on, I can't open my eyes!"She said rubbing them when she remembered that the sleep powder must have gotten into her eyes

" Use your Aura!"Claus said escaping the grunt's grasp then backing against a wall as he charged forwards delivering a kick to her gut.

"Why you little kids will pay!"She grasped Claus from the front of his shirt and threw him across the room and against the wall where the wind was knocked out of his body causing him to stop and regulate his airflow.

" Hands off of my brother!"Scarlet charged at her releasing a swift kick making her fall as Scarlet disappeared and reappeared behind the unleashing multiple blows that were boosted by her aura.

"Keep going!" Claus cheered as he tried fighting as well but lacked much in strength

"Now that's enough!" a woman said barging in having a large, oversized Team Rocket t-shirt as well as having a purple dress underneath it. Next thing they knew Claus and Scarlet were lifted into the air with their arms and legs locked into place

"Telekinesis?" Claus asked

"So you're smarter than you look, not like that's going to help you," She said with a flick of her wrist making the boy be thrown across the room and against the wall.

"Keep yourself away from Claus!" Scarlet shouted breaking free from the psychic's grasp and charging forward with blue energy overflowing from her palms

"You know, Lifting people isn't all I can do," She said with a wink as she put her hand onto Scarlet's face causing her to lose consciousness

"Scarlet!" Claus ran to her sister before being lifted up with his arms and legs locked in place once again

"Let Us Go!" He shouted loudly as The woman lifted Scarlets motionless body

"Would you shut it, You're seriously annoying" She then held her other hand closing it which made Claus unable to move his mouth"That's better, but what would Team Rocket want with you, I can understand why'd they want your sister, younger than you, yet she's stronger, faster, and more useful than you?" She said then throwing the two into their a large cage made of titanium, not even Scarlet could escape. What's more, is that the two were each given shock bracelets meaning if they ever could escape, it would electrocute them and prevent them from leaving or attempting to do so.

"You were a waste of time, You aren't important, only your powers are," She said then beginning to leave them alone

"Oh, and the Name's Sabrina," Before she even left Claus bashed himself against the bars then electrocuting him as he was sent on his side wanting more than anything to protect Scarlet, she protected him this whole time, and now it was his turn. He bashed his weight against the bars once again with the same effect and more bruises on his body as well as dirt from the ground.

"I-I'm not giving up...No way!" He continued to do it hurting himself more and more whilst also gaining attention from the guards

"Alright, calm down pipsqueak, "One said looking at his condition as he held his arm in pain

" N-no, I'm not quitting..."He bashed against the wall multiple times until he was barely able to move

"Jeez...what a drama king," The guard said unlocking and opening the cell door as he sent out a butterfree

"Use String Shot!"The large butterfly shot a sticky thread that left him immobilized and unable to move" Now use poison powder"Next it flapped its large wafer-thin wings spreading a purple powder that left Claus Poisoned and weak making his faint as well as keep him too weak to escape when he would wake up

"Now be good prisoners, and stay put"


	4. Year late Rescue

It's now been six months since Claus and Scarlet were taken. Claus kept trying to bash his way out of the small cell while Scarlet stayed quiet doing as told. She always told Claus to give it up, there was no escape.

"Alright brat, are you willing to cooperate?"

"No! I won't help you" He stuck his tongue out at him then turned around wrapped in a sticky substance made from a beedrill's string shot.

"Come on, Why won't you!?"He asked pounding against the cell clearly annoyed

" Because You're mean! And you smell like moldy cheese" He said making Scarlet giggle

"Quiet You!"

"S-sorry" She looked down as she placed her stone-cold hands into her lap. In a strong authority, Scarlet would be obedient.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" He said jumping up and bashing against the wall and being electrocuted once again. With his many attempts to escape he had begun to grow resistance against the electricity so he could bash more times without being as hurt.

"Look, We promise to let your sister go if you agree to help" He bribed hoping that the final bridge would be his sister.

As planned it made it worked as Claus looked over to the younger girl, this whole thing was his fault. If he had never run if he never died he would have never run away getting both himself and Scarlet captured.

"Okay...But let Scarlet go first" He said with a sigh having a fearful expression, They could promise to do it but Team Rocket doesn't play by the rules, They aren't villains from a bad tv show where they end up learning a lesson after littering or taking someone's candy. They are the real deal and wouldn't just stop just because someone told them to.

"Alright then, Aura Girl, come with me," He said slowly opening the gate as Claus stepped aside. He knew that if he tried anything now it would be worse for Scarlet. She headed for the gate with her head down and legs weak from fear.

"It'll be okay, Don't worry if I cooperate then you'll be set free," Claus said then gathering enough fake confidence hoping they kept their word

"I knew you'd come along eventually, Now Kadabra, use amnesia," He said making Scarlet lose all of her memories as well as causing her to go unconscious

"Hey, this wasn't part of the deal!" Claus called out as the grunt looked annoyed

"Hey brat, did you ever consider that as villains we wouldn't make deals with little kids who believe in rainbows and Rapidashes?

" Let her Go!"Claus shouted bashing against the wall loudly sobbing becoming slower with each attempt before falling onto the cold hard ground. His body cried in pain, his vision weakened and limbs motionless and still"P-please don't"He rasped shedding a tear with his eyelids becoming heavy and weak as if nothing could lift them upwards.

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

* * *

"You sure we should be doing this?" A boy asked

"Of course, If we don't stop Them, then who will?"

"The police, Gym Leaders, the Elite four, literally anyone but us"

"Come on Red, We have to stop them! There could be cute girls who would really appreciate being rescued"That remark made the boy start to blush, turning the other way.

"A-are you sure Blue?" He asked

"Of course! And besides, We'll be heroes!" Blue then grasped Red's wrist dragging him inside as they headed downstairs.

"That's weird, nobody's down here," Red said sneaking down every flight until finding an empty room full of jail cells

"L-lets get out of here before we end up in those"Red said beginning to leave when he noticed Blue

"Someone's in there" She notified looking down at a collapsed boy that resembled a Shaymin."We have to help"She pleaded to wake Claus in the cell

"H-hello?" Red said shyly looking at him with his arms bound

"Who are you? You shouldn't be down here Team Rocket is dangerous. And they could come any second, I'm a high priority to them" He explained with a whisper.

"What are you talking about, we have to get you out of here," She said about to grasp the door

"Wait don't touch those, they'll electrocute you!" He explained touching it as he fell backward to demonstrate

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"I've gotten used to the pain, but if you want to help, flip that switch on the cell to turn off the electricity then you can open it"He explained

"Right," Blue said flipping the switch and seeing a battery icon above the cell powering down and losing its light

"I think it worked" Red then opened the cell and releasing Claus from the threads binding him

"Thanks a lot, but now I have to return to Pallet Town"

"Pallet Town? That's where we're from. It's a distance from here though"

"Where are we? Well I mean where is this base located" Claus asked

"We're in Celedon City, How long were you down here to have forgotten"

"I never forgot...I just never found out because I was unconscious on the way here" He explained"Also I'm not sure exactly how long, it's been at least 6 months maybe more"

"You've been a prisoner for six months!? Your family must be worried sick about you!" Blue said to him"Let's get you back home"

"They won't be..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I never got to meet my Father, and my Mom died giving birth to my sister..."

"W-well your sister would be worried"

"She was holding her too, until last week I promised to help Team Rocket if they set her free. They made her forget me, and everything she knew"

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No, It's fine right now we have bigger problems, getting out and stopping Team Rocket"

"Yeah, follow us" Red nodded as he began following Blue out into the rocket game corner and then outside with him covering his eyes from the new bright light

"You weren't kidding about the six months huh, well here use this" Red gave him a pair of sunglasses for him to shield his eyes with

"Thanks a ton, But We should be heading to pallet town, I need to find Entai and Shaymin"

"Wait, aren't those the legendary and Mythical Pokémon?"

"Yes, but they're all I have right now," He said starting to feel a familiar heat"Well at least Entai is nearby" The large pokémon grew stars in its eyes as it tackled him and licking him in the face.

"Entai!I'm so glad to see you again, Where's Shaymin?"It got off of him then lowered down for him to get on

"_ But who are these two?_"It asked

"Oh this is Red and Blue, They helped me escape from Team Rocket"

"You can understand him?" Red asked

"It's a bit of a gift, but for now get on, "He said about to when he collapsed being caught in the fluffy fur and leaning against him

" S-sorry Guess I'm still kind of weak..."He sighed having anvils as eyelids, and a body covered in bruises

"It's fine just rest, for now, we'll get help"

Red and Blue mounted it as it stood straight and sprinted towards Pallet town.

* * *

After appearing in Pallet town Ash heard loud footsteps seeing his old friend as well as two others

"Claus! You're okay!" He shouted running outside with Shaymin running out after him and jumping into his lap while he slept. This, of course, woke him up seeing Ash and Shaymin with him

"H-hey guys," He said struggling to stay in his awoken state

"What happened, you and Scarlet have been missing for a year"

"A year!? He only said 6 months, but I guess time goes slower when you're captive" Blue said as the two dismounted Entai

"Red and Blue? You found him!"

"You know these two?" He asked pulling himself up showing his weak self."And don't worry about me, I ate just last week so I'll be fine"

"You aren't fine! You've been held captive for so long you're barely strong enough to stand!" Ash scolded."Look...for an entire year I've been afraid...Worried about you and Scarlet..."He softly said holding back his tears.

"I...I'm sorry...But please tell me you know where Scarlet is..."

"No...What happened to her?"

"A week ago I made a deal with Team Rocket, that I would help them if they set her free. And they made a Kadabra use Amnesia on her...I don't know what happened after that." He explained.

"That means we have to find he-Wait Claus!" He began to say seeing Claus collapsed once again and being caught once again by Entai

"He should rest inside of the Pokémon center, there might be a way for him to rest and heal, "Ash said as Red nodded and helping him onto Entai completely.

" Come on, there should be one in the next town"Blue noted beginning to follow Entai as it sprinted to Viridian city and heading inside of the Pokémon center getting several trainers gathering around to see the Pokémon up close. It went to the counter then lowering its body to show the injured child upon his back

"You want me to help him?"

It nodded as Ash, Red, and Blue ran inside

"Sorry, we're late, Entai is a close friend to Claus on his back. We know that you specialize in Pokémon but please help him, he's been captive to Team Rocket for over a Year"

"I'll help in any way I can, I'll also alert Officer Jenny," She said lifting Claus and noticing how lightweight and thin his body was"Do you know how long it's been since the last ate?"

"Before he blacked out he said that he hasn't eaten since last week"Blue answered

" It's a miracle that he's even still alive," Joy said with a sigh of relief

Nurse Joy took him into a different room and in a clear container designed for middle-sized pokemon as several screens appeared around it showing the data of his health which was low.

"Oh dear, this is worse than I thought...He's barely alive"

"Is it that bad?"Ash asked

"Unfortunately yes, but he seems to have some kind of extra life force"

"The Gracidea Flower!"

"Isn't that the flower that changes Shaymin's form?"

"Have you heard of the Legend of the Rainbow hero and Peace Maker"

"Yes, I remember it from childhood"

"Well here's the thing, Claus died trying to protect me and my friends. Afterward, Ho-oh revived him using the gracidea flower" He looked over to Claus whose hair began to change into its original ginger as he started waking up with a Gracidea flower falling from his hair into his hand

"What's going on?" He said pressing his fingertips onto the walls of the container.

"Claus you need to rest, "The nurse told him

"What are you talking about, I'm fine"

"Stop lying You need to heal," Ash said worriedly with a scared expression

"But I'm fine, I have to find Scarlet"

"You can find her after you rest" Joy then pressed a button that filled the container with sleep powder

"What's that?"

"It's sleep powder mixed with stun spore for stubborn patients who refuse to try and heal" She explained as Claus fell senseless and still

"Come by later and he should be okay"

"Okay thanks"

Ash tried contacting his old friends Veriety and Sorren but only found Veriety getting a "text back that said

"_Wait, What!? You guys found Claus I'm coming now!_"

Later that day Veriety flew down from Sinnoh having a fully evolved Empoleon from her Piplup. She rode on her Starapter that dropped in front of the Pokémon center and seeing Ash

"I'm here, sorry I'm late"

"It's fine, but he's seriously injured but his hair is back to normal Meaning he no longer is getting life from the Gracidea flower"

"Doesn't that mean..."

"I'm hoping it doesn't..."

The two walked inside as the assistant came to them instantly

"Hello Ash, Claus is okay, but he will need more rest"

"That's good news, is he still asleep?"

"Yes, You may also sleep here tonight if you would like" She explained with both Ash and Veriety nodded seeing the place was empty with LED lights on as well as the downstairs lights were on the show a light costing motel for trainers waiting for their Pokémon to heal.

"Downstairs there are some rooms you can rent for the night, three dollars per person"

"That'll be fine, I have enough what about you Veriety?"

"I have plenty"

They gave their fee as they went downstairs into separate rooms as they changed into their pajamas, Ash had blue pajama pants having small Pokéball designs on all of it. He also wore a white T-shirt that had a gym symbol on it with a light red tint fading into a dark red shade. Veriety, however, wore a white sleeping gown with rose designs on it. She also had black leggings as well as the same color socks when she knocked upon Ash's door

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight Ash, Tomorrow we'll go find Scarlet"

"You knew that she was missing?"

"Yeah, When she went missing a year ago and how she's not here I knew something had to have happened to her, But we'll go tomorrow with Claus when he wakes up," She said coming close and giving a light peck on his cheek making him start to blush

"See Ya in the morning, Mr. Rainbow, Hero" She winked closing the door after.


End file.
